Babysit
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Just any other normal story of how your boyfriend gets turned into a baby and you have to babysit him. No really. Established Raura. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I would've thought my comeback would be one of my drafts, the Christmas one about having an angel, the Peter Pan story or anything else really, but nope, it was a spit out oneshot from the dream my bestfriend apparently about her boyfriend that got turned into a baby and she had to babysit him. So came this and this craziness.

Merry Christmas (Eve) Eve! *continuous hearts*

Song: Laura Marano - Feels Like Home

* * *

><p>Laura doesn't know how it happened. Her mind is jumbled. Her mouth that was dropped is now working to make words.<p>

One moment, she was cuddling with her boyfriend Ross Lynch on the couch, and the next, she's next to a small baby in place of him.

She shrieks, immediately jolting up, yet her hand stuck holding the baby by protective instinct.

The baby, however, is not pleased by Laura's outburst and stares up at her with wide hazel eyes before he slowly starts to blubber.

"Oh no," Laura says lowly. "Ohh no, oh no, oh no," She bends down and picks him up carefully as the baby whimpers. He seems only a few months old. Hints of blond hair is growing from his head. "Ross? Ross?" She starts looking around frantically.

The last thing she remembers is a _ding_ came from the TV and a loud _poof _beside her. She fell from the shoulder she was resting her head on.

She feels the baby suddenly grip her hair and she pulls back to take a look at him.

She meets his curious eyes, no longer upset, her strand of hair in his small fist. Laura pauses, slowly furrowing her eyebrows. There's an innocence and yet mischievous gleam in his eyes and as the baby tilts his head, there's a familiar pulling charm. He plays with the brown hair in his hands. He shouldn't, but he looks _exactly _like how Ross did as a...

Laura's mouth falls open once more. "Ross?"

* * *

><p>"No, I don't know what happened! I was cuddling with Ross one moment and now Ross is a baby. Think Laura, this can't be possible. What were we even watching? No, Ross don't do that." She says, interrupting her own rambling as she bends down to replace baby Ross away from the treasured guitar of his on his stand. He still crawls his way back to it. Laura exhales deeply, rubbing the side of her head.<p>

"Why?" She suddenly whines, looking up at the ceiling, making a bemoaning frown. "We were going to spend our weekend together. Is this even real?" She bellows to no one in particular, unless something out there could help right now. Which would be pretty nice.

Her parents and Vanessa are out of town so she had the house to herself. She wasn't going to do anything crazy, no. But Ross knew she would be alone and smiled and offered for her to stay at his house. Which she gratefully accepted.

Maybe some video games, definitely cuddling, and trivial arguments were expected.

But she didn't expect any thing like oh, magic transformations to happen.

She turns back to Ross, who has made his way back to the guitar and sat on his own upon the carpet and runs his hands along the guitar.

The brunette can't help the small twitch in her heart and the corner of her lip. She bends down on all fours and crawls over to him until she stops in front of him, mirroring his sitting position. She smiles softly. "Hi Ross," She calls gently. Ross looks up at her, his lips pressed together. She wondered if it was still his mind in there, or if he really was a baby right now.

That's when baby Ross's hands fall down from the guitar and onto the carpet and begins crawling across the carpet to her. In surprise and having a warmth build in her chest, Laura tries to fight off her smile as he makes it to her, his hands scrambling onto her lap. She giggles and lifts him up so she can perch him on her lap. "Hey you." She grins, softly brushing a fingertip against his nose. Ross lets out a gleeful chime. Laura laughs and leans forward to nuzzle her nose against his, not able to resist his adorableness. "I don't know how this happened… but we'll get you back to normal." Her smile only grows when Ross hugs her in his tiny form.

That's when she realizes something.

She has to babysit her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>What she starts to question is where Ross's family is. It's already 5.<p>

She momentarily stops feeding apple sauce to baby Ross, who was sitting his baby butt on the counter. Laura had to remember babies couldn't chew too many things. Luckily, the Lynches had this. She briefly also wondered who in the family likes apple sauce but didn't think further of it.

"Okay, Ross…" She wipes his mouth with a napkin and holds him to her side as she stalks to the living room. "Where did you leave your… ah ha!" She victoriously picks up his iphone on the side table by the couch. On the screen, she sees a missed call from him mom and three texts from his siblings. The latest one was from Riker.

_Bro, I'm catching a movie with some friends. Mom and dad went on a date. Later. -Riker Lynch_

And apparently, the rest of his siblings were with their significant others tonight as well.

_Bet their significant other didn't turn into little babies_. Laura thinks indignantly.

She takes another glance at Ross who is chewing on a bracelet he managed to slip off her wrist earlier.

In a way, she's kind of relieved. Because one, how is she supposed to explain this to his family?

_By the way, your brother/son got turned into a baby while we were watching tv._

Besides that, she still feels anxious.

Luckily, for something questionable but not to complain about, baby Ross also came with a change of a clothes and diaper. Only problem…

She wrinkles her nose and turns her head to a gurgling Ross and then the ceiling. "Please don't do this to me."

An hour later, she makes her way to the market to buy a new set of diapers.

* * *

><p>"Oh, what a cute baby! Is he your brother?" Another random shopper croons.<p>

"Aha," Laura laughs wryly. "Noo, he's my cousin." She smoothly lies as she nods and continues her way to the cashier with Ross in the cart seat.

In line, she swears she sees baby Ross looking at her with a slight amused smirk. "Oh shush." She rolled her eyes with a smile. When she registers the light blush on her face she feels aghast of herself for blushing because of a baby. But when she looks back at Ross, he's too busy clapping his hands and banging them experimentally on the bar of the cart. She mutters a 'cutie' and proceeds to pay for the diapers.

* * *

><p>Ross begins to cry.<p>

Laura quickly swoops him up in her arms, bouncing him lightly in a rhythm with his head on her shoulder to calm him. "Shh, shh, Ross, it's okay."

He only continues crying, his hands balled in discontent. Laura frowns, beginning to feel disheartened as she continues bouncing him.

She tries to think of another way to calm him as his small fist holds her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she squeezes her eyes closed. and she sees her Ross, laid in front of her with an easy lopsided smile, his long eyelashes against his skin as he sighs relaxed.

'_Sing for me, Laur. It always makes me feel better."_

Laura opens her eyes, hesitating. She continues rocking him soothingly in her arms and gently rubs his back.

_"Into the cold  
><em>_I don't know where you're going  
><em>_But I know that I'm going there too_,_"_ She sings.

_"We'll find our way home  
><em>_We will make it together  
><em>_Anything we encounter we'll get through  
><em>_One step at a time,"_

His cries quiet.

_"It could be miles_

_It could take years_

_Finding yourselves and facing our fears_

_I'll go the distance wherever you go_

_Because when I'm with you_

_Anywhere feels like home"_

She softly hums the instrumental as she feels the boy breathing calmly in her arms. She continues her gentle movement.

_"One step a time_

_It could be miles_

_It could take years_

_Finding yourselves and facing our fears,"_ She sets Ross carefully down on the bed, his eyes closed peacefully.

_"I'll go the distance wherever you go,"_ She sings lower into a whisper.

_"Because when I'm with you_

_Anywhere feels like home"_

She smiles and places a blanket over him, shortly caressing his hair before she got up.

* * *

><p>"Were you this restless all the time? How did Stormie take care of you?" She practically cries while Ross crawls enthusiastically across the floor. When he makes it to the stairs, Laura hurried over to rescue her boyfriend. "Careful!"<p>

Baby Ross cranes his head up at her to look at her with big confused eyes on why she didn't let him proceed up the stairs.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" She asks him, resting a hand on her bent knee. He responds by smacking his palm on the carpeted stairway. She nods and chuckles, picking up in his arms and brings him upstairs with her. She feels his warm mouth- and drool- on her shoulder, and rather than disgust, she somehow finds it incredibly endearing and makes her grin.

She makes it to his room again, where she closes the door and sets him on the floor so he can rampage.

Laura blows out a deep gust of breath, for the nth time today, trying to keep up. She looks at the time on the wall. 7'o clock. She already fed Ross but now she needs to feed herself. And she doesn't want to bring Ross downstairs again while she makes something in the kitchen. So she takes out her phone and orders a small pizza as she plops herself onto his bed, crossing her legs.

After throwing her phone aside on a pillow, she lays on her stomach and watches with wonder as Ross sits himself next to his CD rack. He pulls out an album CD case- The Script- and stares at it. Then he gnaws on it.

Laura covers hers eyes with a weary giggle. "What am I going to doo…"

She keeps her palms over her eyes as she imagines a heavy arm over her, a warm comfortable weight pressed against her side, and a breath by her neck tickling her as he whispers what only he could say to make her stomach flutter.

She misses him.

He's right here, and albeit incredibly adorable, she misses him. Her Ross. "Ross…" She whispers dejected and longly under her breath. He would know what to do. Maybe not completely, but he would always helps her. Her partner in crime. Her better half.

When she feels the sheets shift slightly under her, she opens her eyes to see Ross crawled to the foot of the bed, trying to stand with small hands clinging to the sheet and hazel eyes focused on her.

"Ross," She mumbles, sitting up to reach down to pull him onto the bed with her and sets him in her lap. He twirls his body around to face her, his eyes still stuck on her. He tries to climb her body, his hands holding on her arms and shirt, slipping now and then. She chuckles, gently holding his chubby forearm. Her thumb draws soothing circles on the soft skin. "What are you doing?"

He makes incoherent sounds as he finally falls forward against her chest. "You really learned fast, didn't you?" She says, seeing as he can almost stand. She flips him around, perching him on her lap again, lightly bouncing her knee to aide his restlessness. "Fast to learn instruments… choreography… talented at acting… you're a boy wonder, aren't you?" She hums. Ross grins big, swaying in her lap. She giggles. Even at this young age, she can feel his ego glowing. "Like Hercules, right?" Laura grins as well, holding his head in her hands and leans forward to press a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh! I think you have the movie."

She places Ross securely at the headboard, in the middle with the pillows before launching off the bed to turn on his TV and switch the unit to connect to netflix. She continually checks on him over her shoulder as she finds the movie and presses play.

Ross looks excited as the blue Disney castle appears, the opening starting.

Laura goes back over to his side, pressing her palms on the bed as she leans toward him. "I can go the distance," She sings with a grin and he giggles. The brunette giggles back and that's when she hears the doorbell ring downstairs. Pizza.

She quickly contemplates if she should bring him down with her. It wouldn't be wise to leave him unsupervised on a bed. But he seemed so comfortable now.

Pursing her lips, she sets up the pillows around him and laid him down so he was leisurely watching the movie. She nods and quickly runs downstairs.

When she comes back, she's glancing down at the small pizza box in her hands. She opens her mouth to speak as she looks up and is interrupted.

"You know it's not safe to leave a baby unsupervised."

Laura drops the pizza box and runs toward her grown boyfriend, tackling him. "Ross!' She cries, too washed in relief to care about anything else as they crashed back onto the bed. "You're back!" She pulls back to stare at him and his grown handsome self before pressing kisses all over his face. "You're here."

Ross chuckles and holds her head in his hands and kisses her. When they pull away, they return to hugging each other tightly and she runs her hand through his head of soft tousled blond hair. "I don't know what that was." He stresses.

"And you think I did?" Laura responds, still a little in hysterics.

"I barely remember any of it. I was there one moment and now back here."

Laura's eyebrows pull together inquisitively. "Oh?"

"But I know you didn't let anything happen to me. Thanks." He smiles a little.

Laura pulls back to look at him again. "I'm just glad you're back." She whispers, moving down to snuggle her head into his chest as she remains straddling him.

He strokes her hair with one hand, slightly surprised she missed him so much.

"... But you have to admit, I was a cute baby."

Laura lifts her head to raise an eyebrow at him. "You were handful, baby." She remarks, and fights a smile at his mock-offended face. "Baby Ross's ego? I can boost a little. Yours will survive."

Ross rolls his eyes at her but smiles anyway.

She leans close to him, holding his cheek as she closes her eyes. "But I prefer you like this." She murmurs.

He stares at her and wraps his arms around her securely.

Then they hear a door open and close downstairs, with a thundering of footsteps.

"Soundslike they're home." Laura sighs wryly.

"At least they missed this near trainwreck." Ross adds.

The two look at each other with a small smile.

Then from downstairs: "Why is there bag of diapers in the kitchen?"

Laura and Ross's eyes widen and look at each other before scrambling up and head downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>"And who ate my apple sauce!"<em>


End file.
